


Jealous

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Mini Fic, Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: For the following ten sentence tumblr ask - "Hi, hi, can I have a jealous Sebastian over Kurt's friendship with Elliot? Please and thank you, darling"





	Jealous

“Okay, so, I understand that he’s in your _band _and all, but _why_ does he have to live with you?”

“He doesn’t _live_ with me,” Kurt chuckles, spreading an extra packet of glaze on his cinnamon bun before tossing it into the microwave for another 30 seconds. “He comes over to practice a few nights a week.”

“Yeah, well, every time _I’m_ here, _he’s_ here.”

“That’s because _you_ practically live here.” The timer beeps and Kurt takes the warm, gooey pastry out of the oven. “But there’s something you’ve overlooked.”

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

“He’s not here _now_, is he?” Kurt offers the plate with the cinnamon bun on it to his cranky boyfriend, but before he lets go, he swipes his middle finger through the glaze, sticks it in his mouth, and sucks on it … long and hard.

Sebastian accepts the bun, slathered in sticky goodness, but with his eyes glued to his boyfriend’s mouth, and grins. “No. I guess he’s not.”


End file.
